


Don't Make Me Choose

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Finger Fucking, Fucking February 2018, Hand & Finger Kink, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking FebruaryDay 26: Finger Fucking





	Don't Make Me Choose

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the high doses of caffeine that were pumping through my veins at the time...  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

You sat at the bar, sipping your drink, watching the party unfold in front of you. Nat behind you, playing bartender. She said it’s because she likes serving people their dues. But you know she also has a few guns and knives stashed there too. You know, for a rainy day, as she says. Old habits die hard.

As the night goes on, Nat feeds you drink after drink, enjoying your brazen honesty in your buzzed state. You move from leaning against the bar to sitting atop it, legs dangling, heals sitting next to you, long abandoned. 

You and Nat haven’t said anything in what feels like ages, both of sets of eyes caught on the sight before you. Thor, Bucky, Steve, Tony, and Clint are at the other end of the room goofing off and laughing loud enough you can almost hear them over the blaring music. 

“Fuck he’s cute.” You mutter to yourself, momentarily forgetting that you weren’t alone. 

“I’d ask which one, but..” Nat trailed off, hoping on the bar to sit next to you effortlessly. 

“Right?” You giggle, as she hands you a bottle of vodka, taking a pull yourself before handing it back. 

“Best seat in the house.”

“Naw, look at those thighs.” You say, blush heating your cheeks. “Let’s keep that between you and me.” 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Nat says, eyeing down Clint from her perch next to you. 

Clint looks over seeing the pair of you staring and raises his drink to you both before taking a sip. He turns and whispers to Bucky, causing them both to laugh. Turning towards you again, both men smiling, waving a little.

You bite your lip, “Those fingers will be the death of me.”

Nat chuckles darkly, “Took the words right out of my mouth.” 

“Seriously, those fingers though.” You nearly whine, shifting slightly. 

Nat cracks a wicked smile, “Which hand though?” 

“Don’t make me choose.”

Bucky and Clint keep talking, though you can’t make out what they’re saying. 

“Should we be worried?” You ask taking back the bottle for another pull, “They keep looking over here and smiling. I don’t trust it.” 

“We have left them on their own for a while. They’re probably thinking the same thing of us.” 

Bucky curls a finger toward you, as Clint makes his way to you and Nat. 

“Seems that trouble wants to play.” You smile, sliding off the bar and grabbing your shoes. 

“I’m always game.” Nat smirks, “Have fun, (Y/N).” 

“You too!” You wink over your shoulder, passing Clint giving him a knowing smirk as you make your way to Bucky. 

“Hey, doll.” 

“Heya back.” 

Bucky wraps his arms around you, pulling you close, his breath hot on your neck, “Been making eyes at me all night. You wanna get out of here?”

“With you and those fingers?” You smile as he lightly tickles your sides. “Fuck yeah.”


End file.
